


Counsellor 24601

by thejokerghost



Series: Schoolboys Can Be Oblivious [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, painful obliviousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokerghost/pseuds/thejokerghost
Summary: The log of a very familiar guidance counsellor who has to deal with the problems of his adopted daughter's weird friends.(the high school tales of the Amis ABC told through journal entries, letters and lists Valjean writes, receives, and finds, and texts between Valjean and his family)





	1. 1-September

**Author's Note:**

> thought this up at a HomeSense  
> and the line means a different entry, not necessarily right after the previous.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hijinks, hijinks, and a sprinkle of romance.

_**September 3** _

_8:15_

_New year, new log._

_Cosette's starting this year. I'm quite excited in seeing her more than I usually do. Not that I want her to visit me. I hope she goes by the whole 4 years without going through high school drama._

_9:51_

_So apparently a bully's swaggering_ _around the halls. First day. It's a record. This place used to be better._

_12:25_

_Someone unexpected showed up: Cosette's friend from elementary, Grantaire. His problem: he was in love, but the one he liked didn't want to be friends, and then Grantaire had insulted him, blah blah blah. I told him to try and be nicer._

_Note: For him using the pronoun 'they', the one he likes is most likely a boy._

* * *

**_September 6_ **

_8:32_

_Grantaire is such an idiot! He told me that he had tried to be nice, but bitterness had took over and he ended up being mean again. Also, he told me that the one he liked was in a club. That narrows down the guessing options._

_15:01_

_Another of Cosette's friends, Éponine, came to visit me about her love life. They're only 13, why is this an issue?! Apparently, she likes the 10th grader, Marius Pontmercy, but he doesn't seem to like her back._

* * *

**_September 11_ **

_12:01_

_Bossuet, a 10th grader, came in and recounted his bad_ _luck. The boy doesn't even seem like the superstitious type, he just says he has rotten luck. And I believe him. He hit his toe on the door on the way in, spilled my coffee, and broke my mirror. Wow._

* * *

**_September 13_**

_9:35_

_Javert! Courfeyrac, one of the 10th graders, came in laughing with a note from Javert I must have dropped. It was humiliating._

_10:17_

_SOMEONE LIKES COSETTE! Marius Pontmercy! The one the Thénardier likes! I felt like I shouldn't have told him that I'm techinically Cosette's father._

* * *

_**Mon Cher Valjean,** _

_**I know it's really old-fashioned to write notes these days, but hey, I'm an old fashioned man. I made your lunch today, and you didn't notice, but I know you're busy. And I'm the officer! I'm probably not coming come until very late tonight. Have a good day** _

_**Love,** _

_**Javert** _

* * *

**September 15**

_What if I set Éponine up with Marius? Then the Thénardier would be with the one she likes, and Pontmercy will leave Cosette alone._

_14:07 The bully was pickpocketing random kids. Two of them included a very angry Enjolras, and Combeferre, whose glasses had somehow been swiped right off his nose._

* * *

_**September 22**  
_

_11:41 Pontmercy visited again about Cosette, and I suggested that he asked out Éponine. He agreed to give it a try!_

* * *

**_September 24_ **

_8:20 It has been almost a month, and of course, Cosette has to run into a problem. What was it about? PONTMERCY! She actually likes him! And she was jealous that he had gone on a date with the Thénardier!_

_10:09 Someone was sent to the hospital because he_ _punched one of the vending machine's glass. I think his name was Barrel, or something of the sort?_

* * *

_**September 27** _

_14:17 Grantaire, Grantaire, I hate you! Why must this man be so mean to the one he loves!?_

_14:19 I now realize how similar he and I are. I was actually worse. I mean, who gets arrested for love?_

_14:20 After searching it up on the internet, I realize that more do than I thought._

* * *

_**September 28** _

_I'm pretty sure I'm gonna die this year._


	2. 1-October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Painful obliviousness', Valjean becomes a personal advice giver, and he tries to figure out who Grantaire's in love with.

**_October 9_ **

_The Halloween store that opens annually just opened its doors yesterday. IT WAS HAVOC. Next year, Javert's doing Halloween shopping._

_9 o' clock_

_"Hey, I saw you last night!" count: 1_

_9:11_

_"Hey, I saw you last night!" count: 2_

_9:59_

_The usual with Grantaire. Love problems. IT'S BEEN A MONTH, PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, MAN AND BE NICE._

_11:46_

_"Hey, I saw you last night!" count: 3_

_12:34_

_Texting with Javert just opened my eyes. Wow, I used to be stupid._

_13:51_

_"Hey, I saw you last night!" count: 4_

* * *

Valjean: Why must romance be so complicated with kids these days? Back in our days, you tapped the kid on the shoulder, asked them out, then rejoice if they said yes.

Javert: You literally got arrested five times before asking me out.

Javert: Technically, six.

_Valjean has signed off._

Javert: You are painfully oblivious, Valjean.

* * *

**_October 15_ **

_10:16_

_I am a guidance counsellor, not your personal advice giver. Someone just came in with questions about who he should ask to the Halloween Dance! I haven't been more insulted in my life!_

_12:43_

_Marius Pontmercy will be the death of me, I swear. He asked me if he should ask Eponine out again, or if he should ask Cosette. I told him to go watch a Disney movie with his friends. I'm not getting anymore involved with this. UGH!_

_14:59_

_Remember how I said that Pontmercy would be the death of me? I WAS WRONG. F * Grantaire._

* * *

_Who L. Grantaire Probably Likes_

_by Jean Valjean_

**Probably** a boy

Grantaire once let slip **blond hair** and **blue eyes.**

 **Probably** good-looking.

Something about a **school club.**

**Does not like Grantaire.**

**At least a 10th grader.**

_Conclusion : I have some yearbooks to look at._

* * *

_**October 21** _

_8:35_

_What I have always loved about Saint-Michelle is that even though it is not perfect, it has minimal drama. EXCEPT FOR THIS YEAR._

_What I find funny is that the drama is always related to Cosette's middle school friends. Maybe they're jinxes or whatnot. I must look into this._

_12:15_

_I have taken the advantage of lunch hour to look at the school yearbooks to find Grantaire's one true love._

* * *

_Candidates for Who L. Grantaire Probably Likes_

_by Jean Valjean_

  * Olivier Bontemps 



\- Chess Club

\- Fairly good-looking

\- Platinum blond with blue-green eyes

\- 11th grade

  * Albert Fournier



\- Art Cult

\- Nice enough-looking

\- Hair that is either light brown or dirty blond, I don't care anymore, and greyish bluish eyes.

\- 12th grader

  * Étienne Rochelle



\- Saint-Michelle Book Club

\- Very good-looking

\- Light blond hair with blue eyes

\- 12th grade

  * Gilles Lecompte



\- Basketball Team

\- Pretty good-looking

\- Platinum blond and bright blue eyes

\- 11th grade

  * Apollon Enjolras



\- Amis ABC

\- Very good-looking

\- Basically gold hair and blue eyes

\- 10th grade

_Conclusion: This might take a while_

* * *

**_October 30_ **

_Cosette has decided to be a goat for Halloween. I don't know why, and I don't plan on figuring it out. Her onesie is kind of cute, though._

* * *

_**Fête du 31** : Jean Valjean's Annual Top Five Noticeable Saint-Michelle Halloween Costumes_

_5\. A boy called Courfeyrac stole his friend's glasses and told everyone that he was Clark Kent._

_4\. Despite his poor love choices, I applaud Grantaire for his gangster costume._

_3\. A group costume of the full cast of Heathers._

_2\. Eponine, poor girl, came to class with her hair in a mess and her clothes covered in soot. She claimed that she was dressed as her life._

_1\. Javert cut holes in my favourite pillowcase and is handing out candy as Charlie Brown._

_Oh, and I was Gandalf the Grey. That was fun._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Art Cult' is the name of the art club at my school. Don't worry, I know what I'm talking about.
> 
> And yes, I consider that Enjolras' first name is Apollon.


	3. 1-December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean discovers things, hangs a mistletoe, and has a nice Christmas.
> 
> Major ship in this chapter: Courferre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Les Miz fandom! To keep up with the dates, I skipped November and Enjolras' birthday, but I'll probably do that for Year 2.
> 
> PREPARE TO RAGE PEOPLE  
> as I share my take on the Amis' first names.  
> (I'm not giving Musichetta a last name it just doesn't seem right)

**_December 7_ **

_9h15_

_Sometimes I wonder why I have this job. Apparently, a kid was dared to run into my office and take something from me. The only clue I have to who it is is a lot of paper that the kid must have dropped. I am keeping it now._

_As for what the kid took, I am now missing my entire log for November._

_11h13_

_I finally know who the bully is! It's a kid named Montparnasse, sometimes backed by his friends. It's a pity. I knew him last year._

_14h56_

_Double-checking the papers the kid dropped, I found one with a list of names. And a 'please return to'. Score. Another paper was quite amusing, as well._

* * *

Amis ABC's New Recruits for December

If found please return to Julien Courfeyrac, Émile Combeferre, Loucas Laigle and/or Maxime Bahorel

-Cosette Fauchelevent

-Éponine Thenardier

-Félix Feuilly

-Ivan Joly

-Jean Prouvaire

-Musichetta

* * *

Dear ~~est~~ Combeferre,

As you know, the Christmas season is approaching us. Which makes it almost three years since the day we first met. I will never forget the day my parents forced me to move schools in the middle of the year. But you and Enjolras came up, and it became the best day of my life.

Now, you may be wondering why I'm writing and not telling this to you, but I have a reason. My grandfather was visiting this weekend, and I told him what I wanted to say. He said that I could not just say it over the phone, and certainly not just text it. When I told him that I could not say it to your face, he advised that I write a letter. Even though how old-fashioned, a letter was the perfect way to express how I felt.

(the only bad thing is that you would be correcting my grammar as you read)

Let's cut to the chase- I love you. I have since the day I met you. I have never had the guts to tell it to your face, so here we are. I am aware that you are most probably unlikely to return my affections, but I had to get the feeling off my chest. And though I may never be satisfied, I am glad to have informed you. I hope we can remain friends without any awkwardness.

Sincerely,

Courfeyrac

* * *

**_December 8_ **

_8h11_

_I hunted down Courfeyrac and handed him his papers, saying "I'll let you off this time". I gave him the love letter last, and I told him to go for it. I had no idea that one's face could turn so red._

* * *

**_December 15_ **

_12h13_

_Sometimes, you gotta hand it to your husband._

_Javert packed a mistletoe in my lunch bag. I hung it over the cafeteria doorway. The other teachers actually encouraged me. Chaos has ensued._

_13h01_

_My mistletoe has already claimed a few victims, as I am informed. A girl just rushed in and shouted that her best friend just kissed her! She rushed back out before I could open my mouth, which is a good thing, because I probably would have laughed._

* * *

_**December 19** _

_I could not go to school today. Christmas shopping had slain me._

* * *

**_December 20_ **

_I'm gone for one day, and Cosette has a boyfriend. A boyfriend! The idiot's name is Theodule, and I have a bad feeling about him. Apparently, my mistletoe caught them. I'M IN A RAGE! THIS IS THE MADDEST I'VE EVER BEEN!_

* * *

Valjean: Javert, Cosette has a boyfriend

Javert: Really? Who? When?

Valjean: Theodule Gillenormand. He's in grade 11. I am raging.

Javert: Calm down, Valjean. High school romances almost never last.

_Valjean has signed off._

Javert: If you're going to sulk, fine. Be that way.

* * *

_**December 21** _

_Last day until two weeks of freedom!_

_11h21_

_Pontmercy just showed up and expressed his_ _jealousy about Cosette and Theodule. He informs me that they are cousins. I don't know what to say._

_13h18_

_My mistletoe has caught my targets: Combeferre and Courfeyrac. I witnessed it myself. At least one good_ _relationship turned up from that plant._

* * *

Monsieur Valjean,

I would like to thank you for the return of my papers, especially the list and the letter. I went for it, as you told me. I will forever be indebted to you. I wish you the merriest of all Christmases.

Sincerely,

Courfeyrac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch the Starkid reference?


	4. 1-February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's month is chaotic.  
> Includes: Javert making a joke and Valjean being an angsty papa.

**_February 1_ **

_I catch_ one _bad case of the flu and Javert makes me stay home until_ _February. How delightful._

_I'm going back tomorrow._

* * *

**_February 2_ **

_COSETTE AND HER BOYFRIEND BROKE UP._

_WOO_

_Apparently, he was hitting on Éponine Thenardier, who, being an amazing girl, told Cosette. I never trusted that boy. I am forever grateful to Éponine._

* * *

**_February 7_ **

_11h50_

_Javert is terrible._

* * *

Javert: Valentine's Day is in a week.

Valjean: I can see that.

Javert: Are you concerned for Cosette?

Valjean: What can you mean by that?

Javert: Well, I can tell that she's very popular with her peers. And with the boys.

Valjean: I will ensure that no boy lays his hands on our daughter.

Javert: literally?

_Valjean has signed off._

* * *

**_February 11_**

_This school has four dances every year: Halloween, Christmas, Valentine's, and of course, Senior Prom._

_The later in the school year, the more stressful._

_Valentine's isn't the worst, but it's still big._

_12h01_

_The school was having trouble finding volunteers for the dance. Thankfully, I had a card to play. All of young Courfeyrac's friends will be volunteers._

* * *

Monsieur Valjean,

I would like to thank you for the return of my papers, especially the list and the letter. I went for it, as you told me. I will forever be indebted to you. I wish you the merriest of all Christmases.

Sincerely,

Courfeyrac

_("indebted")_

* * *

_**February 13** _

_12h13_

_Marius Pontmercy just came in. Begged so that he could get out of serving snacks for the dance. I didn't allow it._

_13h00_

_Cosette's got a date. To the Valentine's Dance._

_COSETTE'S GOT A DATE TO THE VALENTINE'S DANCE._

_WHO IT IS? MONTPARNASSE._

_14h09_

_Marius Pontmercy just came in again and said that it was all my fault that Cosette is going to the dance with the bully. He claims that he had asked Cosette, but she had refused only because he would be too preoccupied to actually dance._

* * *

Valjean: I think I know who Grantaire is in love with!

Cosette: Papa?

Valjean: That was meant for Javert!

Cosette: Oh, carry on.

Cosette: Who does Léon love?

Valjean: Apollon Enjolras. I caught him staring in the corridor.

Cosette: Really? Enjolras? I thought that they hated each other!

Valjean: Don't tell anyone. I'm technically not allowed myself. The only exception I had was Javert. He swore he wouldn't tell. You swear, too.

Cosette: I swear.

Cosette: But Enjolras?

Valjean: Montparnasse?

Cosette: Papa...

* * *

**_February 14_ **

_The time is near... so near, it's stirring the blood in their veins..._

_15h45_

_The dance has begun. I am a chaperone. So is Javert._

_15h50_

_Nothing bad has happened yet. Cosette and her date are but talking._

_15h59_

_Caught a certain Courfeyrac and Combeferre making out as Marius and Enjolras covered for them._

_16h12_

_A sight has caught my attention: Grantaire and Éponine, dancing. Not romantically. They are laughing, and their eyes are filled with a cheeriness that can be associated with siblings. I know that they are keeping each other company._

_16h18_

_Javert just sneaked a kiss. I think Grantaire saw. He winked at me._

_16h20_

_Cosette and Montparnasse are dancing now. Cosette looks content, but not loving. I am certain that this will end well._

_16h35_

_For earlier, I walked over to Grantaire and whispered "It's your turn, now. Go get him." Éponine snorted._

_16h51_

_Montparnasse just leaned in for a kiss, but Cosette refused it. I have never been happier._

_17h30_

_It's over! It's all gone! I overheard Cosette saying, "Look, France- tonight was fun, but I didn't feel much of a connection. Thank you for the evening, though."_

* * *

**_February 15_ **

_8h11_

_Grantaire walked in and said, "You know who it is, right?" When I said yes, he smiled and left._

_He'll be alright. Eventually._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first word that came to mind when I told myself, "Montparnasse needs a first name." was François.


	5. An experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did a little experimenting...  
> I know this isn't exactly an update, but, Jadeslocke17, here ya go.

I kinda played around today.


End file.
